


Hello sailor

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr writing prompt - You left your USB flash drive in the library computer and i had to go through your files to figure out who you are and i ended up reading the entirety of this book you’re working on and wow you’re actually really good????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello sailor

**Author's Note:**

> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone used as a facecast for the characters. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._

Kelly stood on the dock in the fading evening sun, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  He looked down at the little USB drive in his hand, and then back up to the boat docked in the very last slip.  

He knew someone, hopefully one Nicholas O’Flaherty, was home, because the lights were on and every so often a shadow passed in front of them.  

He’d been standing here way to long already, but he wasn't really sure of the proper etiquette for knocking on a yacht door.  Even if he hadn't grown up with just the bare necessities in foster care, he was still from a landlocked state and had no exposure to boats.  

Kelly sighed, and stuffed the USB in his pocket as he carefully stepped onto the deck of the boat.  Usually, he wouldn't care about what kind of impression he made, but after reading the book he’d found on the USB drive, he kind of wanted this guy to like him.  He’d only been in Boston for a month and hadn't really made any friends outside of the ambulance crew he worked with.

He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Nick to open it.  A few seconds later the exterior lights flicked on and the door opened to reveal a tall, well built man, clad in nothing but worn sweatpants riding low on his hips  He was leaning against the door frame, his left hand hidden behind the wall, the right holding the door open.  His curly red hair was still damp and he had a t-shirt slung over his right shoulder, giving Kelly a beautiful view of the huge eagle globe and anchor tattoo on that arm.  Kelly hadn't realized he’d had a tattoo kink until now.  Maybe it was a red-head kink.  Or both.

“Yeah?” the man said gruffly, knocking Kelly out of his stupor.

“Uh, you Nick?” he asked, forcing himself to not stare at the half naked man in front of him and actually look him in the eyes

 “Who’s asking.”

Kelly shook his head and gave a self conscious grin as he felt a blush creep up the back of his neck.  “Sorry, sorry.  My name’s Kelly Abbott and I think this might be yours?” he said, reaching in his pocket to grab the USB.

The next thing he knew he was staring down the barrel of a 9mm Glock.

“Take your hand out of your pocket nice and slow,” Nick barked, his voice hard and cold.  The gun muzzle didn't  waver from Kelly’s forehead and he felt himself respond to the authority in Nick's voice.

“Uh, yeah, sure, no problem,” Kelly babbled, pulling his hand out slowly, hoping Nick couldn't see the growing bulge in his jeans.  When his hand was clear, he turned it over to show Nick the USB laying in his palm.

Nick dropped the gun immediately.  “Oh man, Kelly, you ok?  Sorry about that, but I’m a cop and I don’t get many visitors.  I, uh, guess I got a little paranoid.”

Kelly grinned and relaxed. “Hey, no harm no foul, right?  Anyway, I think this is yours.  I found it in the library last week in one of the computers.  Took me a while to figure out who's it was."

As Kelly spoke, Nick started to blush and Kelly found himself wondering if the redness in his cheeks would travel all the way to his chest, and what he could do to make it happen.

“Uh, how did you figure out it was mine?” Nick asked taking the little drive and stuffing it into the pocket of his sweats.

“You had a query letter with your address on it,” Kelly answered with a shrug.

“Did you find that before or after you found the book?” Nick asked wryly.

“Actually, I found it after,” Kelly answered.  He started bouncing on his toes.  “I read it and I thought it was great!  I actually lost track of time one night and finished the whole thing at like 3 in the morning.”

“Really, you liked it?”  

“Yeah man,” Kelly said, his hands moving as he spoke.  “I thought at first it was gonna be whack-job ‘the moon landing isn't real’ shit, but what you've got makes sense.  I did have a couple of questions though?”

Nick didn't respond right away and Kelly wasn't sure if the once-over he was getting was coming from a cop trying to decide if he was going to be a problem, or from a man deciding if he wanted to take a risk with another man.

Finally Nick spoke.  “Well…you wanna come in?" he asked, moving aside.  "I was just getting ready to make dinner.  You could join me and I’ll see if I can answer them.” Nick dropped his gaze to Kelly's crotch and smirked, "It's the least I could do after threatening you with my gun.”

Kelly gave an ear to ear grin; an invitation to dinner wouldn't come from a cop.  “Sounds like a plan to me. I can’t cook for shit and I’m getting tired of eating take out alone anyway.”

Nick gaped as Kelly walked through the door and then started laughing.  

“Nothing fazes you does it,” he said, shutting the door.

“Nope,” Kelly answered, popping the P.  “I’m an EMT, gotta be cool under pressure, and honestly, there isn't much I haven’t seen or heard.”

Nick grinned as he led Kelly through the salon to the kitchenette.  “Detective Nick O’Flaherty, former Force Recon Marine.  There's probably less I haven't seen"

"I bet I can think of a few things," Kelly grinned, running his gaze down Nick's body.  "Maybe we can swap stories over dessert."

Nick gave a feral smirk. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://mindfluffy.tumblr.com).


End file.
